Missing
by MynxMoon
Summary: My name is Rayna, I found out I have a brother who happens to be a certain werewolf. Besides that; I lost all memory of who I am, the only thing I knew when I woke up in a ditch just outside New York was where I was, everything else was a blank slate or so I thought. (This is a better Summary, I guess o3o)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue.

Run...

I have to run.

From who? I have no idea but all I know is that I have to get away. I ran forwards the wind blowing my black hair in all different directions, I was on a service street and all I could hear is the guy behind me, I could hear everything... His heart beat, his breathing and the tapping of his shoes as they hit the pavement. I turned down a street but I had no clue where I was, the last thing I remember is waking up in a ditch just outside New York. I walked around for hours trying to figure out where I was but right now I'm a blank slate and I have no idea who I am or what I am but all I know is I'm not completely human.

Chapter 1~

I ran through an alley as fast as I could, the man still chasing me, I ran out of the alley and into a busy street almost being hit by several cars, I quickly peered behind me as he jumped over a taxi with ease, I whipped my head back and kept running forwards. I made to the sidewalk and headed East, I needed to get rid of him, I looked back behind me and noticed he was gone I started to panic, I looked around as people rushed past me, I jumped when a hand touched my shoulder.

"Gotcha." He said, I didn't even turn around I just sprinted forwards getting out from his grasp.

"Damn it." He yelled as I ran, I could hear him behind me again but I still don't know why he was chasing me.

About an hour ago I was wondering threw New York, I was sure I was in Time Square when he stopped me, when I looked at his untrimmed scruffy beard and messy hair, something in my brain clicked and was telling me to run which I did.

I kept running passing people and animals as I ran through one of the busiest cities in America, I ran into a giant crowd of people and took that as my chance to get rid of him. I spotted another alley and rushed into it hoping I could just get away from him, I saw a dumpster and hid behind it. I smelled the air and I could still smell him I wasn't sure how but I could, I stayed hidden until I felt safe enough to leave. I left the alley the sent of the trash started bothering my nose and it probably hid my own sent, I headed West to find something to eat cause my stomach was growling loudly at me.

I stood in front of a 24 hour diner, I searched my pockets for money but no such luck I still decided to walk inside for at least a free drink, I walked up to the front counter and an older lady with brown graying hair and tanner skin served me.

"Yes?" She questioned, I took a deep breath and spoke.

"Am I able to get a glass of water?" I asked, she stared at me for a moment and nodded.

"Of course, take a seat where ever you'd like." She said turning around to get me water, I looked around the diner and spotted a booth that was more secluded then the others. I walked towards it and sat down, seconds after I sat down she came up to me with a glass of water and a bowl of food, I looked up at her.

"I didn't ask for food, I don't have any money." I said, she smiled sweetly.

"I know, but you're young so I made it for you no charge." She said setting it down in front of me, I looked up at her a smiled.

"Thanks." I said, she nodded and went off back to the kitchen, I sat and ate the beef stew she had given me.

When I had finished, I picked up he bowl and cup bringing it back to the kitchen, she turned around.

"Thanks for the food." I mumbled, she smiled and nodded. I left the diner still heading West, I have no idea where I was going to sleep I just hoped it wasn't outside, I headed towards the Central Park to just camp out there because I wasn't spending all night trying to find the shelter house. I noticed other people also camped out here so I wasn't the only one but I'm not here to make friends, the only reason why I'm here is I need to find out what I am but more importantly who I am.

I walked around the park several times to try finding a good place to sleep, I spotted a more secluded place for me to sleep in peace but I wasn't going to sleep on the grass, your kidding right? I may not have any memory of who I am or how I got it New York but at least they didn't completely wipe my brain. I grabbed onto the lowest branch and swiftly pulled myself up I guess I was stronger than I thought. I kept climbing until I thought I was high enough from any danger, I leaned my head against the tree trunk and fell asleep.

I awoke only hours later to something rustling the leaves under me, I peered down and could see what I think was a dog. I slowly climbed down as the dog or whatever it was kept sniffing around the trunk. I stood on the lowest branch and that's when the thing started trying to jump up the tree to get me, as it kept jumping up I could see what it really was.

It was a wolf.

But a wolf in New York? In Central Park? That didn't seem right plus there were tons of homeless people here but he came after me. I knew if I tried jumping down and running away I'd just be prey he could have fun chasing.

**Welp here's a new DP story.**

**I dunno why but I thought of dis.**

**I hope you like it anyways :D**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Kassy/MynxMoon**


	2. Chapter 2

I waited on the tree branch as the wolf kept circling the tree, my brain kept trying to comprehend the situation. I still don't understand why this wolf was after me, was it with the guy that was chasing me earlier?

After almost twenty minutes of the wolf trying to get me out of the tree and lay down, it started shaking and convulsing, it kinda looked like it was having a seizure. I watched it carefully as it kept shaking, I started hearing loud snapping but it was coming from the wolf.

Minutes later a human emerged from where the wolf was, I lost balance and almost fell out of the tree but I quickly regained my footing. What the hell is that? It was a wolf but now a man? The wolf or man or whatever it was looked up at me.

"Don't think you're safe girl." He said before running into the darkness. I jumped out of the tree. As I left the park my stomach growled furiously.

I walked around Times Square for a numerous amount of hours hoping to find someone to help me but instead I just looked like a lost little kid trying to find their parents, well not really seeing that I'm a 6 foot girl that doesn't look their age even though I can't even remember how old I am.

I walked down a semi-busy street, my stomach still growled with hunger, I had to find food somehow. I kept walking as a wave of dizziness hit me, I tried fighting through it but my brain became more clouded. I walked past a mini-mart when my body gave up and I blacked out.

I woke up to florescent lights shining in my eyes, that forced my brain to recover a small memory that was once erased.

I was being wheeled down a long hallway, but I couldn't move my body, I could hear people talking but I couldn't make out what they were saying, that was all my mind let me remember.

I blinked several times until my eyes adjusted, I sat up an looked around I was in a small grocery store was it the same one I pasted before I fainted? I think so.

"Are you okay?" A male voice asked, I looked behind me to see a young man. He has tannish skin, big brown eyes and light chestnut brown hair, he sighed.

"Can you understand me?" He said slowly as if I spoke another language, he placed a hand on my shoulder. I stared at his hand until he removed it.

"Yes I understand you." I said, he eyed me for a moment.

"What's your name?" He asked, I hesitated, kinda hard to tell him my name since I don't even know it, so instead I'd just give myself a nickname, I thought for a moment.

"Uh.. just call me R." I said, I don't know why I only said a single letter, could it be the start of my name? Like I would know.

"Leon." He said holding out his hand, I took it and shook it.

"Nice to meet you R." He said smiling, I didn't understand why he was being so friendly towards me. I looked around the small store, all the workers were huddled around me. I stood up and pushed past them, I heard them whisper to each other.

"What's wrong with her? A hot guy just saved her life." One said to the other, I ignored it and kept walking, I heard footsteps behind me me, I spun around making Leon run into me, I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Why are you following me?" I snapped, he ran his hand through his hair.

"Uh.." He tried saying, I just turned around and kept walking. Leon still followed behind me, I tried ignoring his presence but his clunky shoes made that impossible.

I spotted a cafe/diner as I was walking, I looked up at the sky it looked about 12ish so it was lunch time, I stopped in front of the building.

"If you're gonna follow a girl around, the least you can do is buy her lunch." I said with a smirk, he chuckled then held the door open for me.

"Well at least you're a gentleman." I muttered as I walked inside.

I spotted a table nearest to the kitchen just in case he tries anything, I sat down, he took off his coat and hung it on the back of the chair then sat his self down.

Minutes later a male waiter came to serve us, he stood table side.

"Hi my name is Clark, what can I get you two?" He asked politely, I stared at my menu, my eye kept getting drawn to the burgers, that was a hint from my body.

"Two cheese burgers." I said confidently, Leon stared at his menu trying to decide what he wanted.

"I'll just have a grilled cheese and an ice tea also a glass of water for her." Leon said grabbing the menu from my hand then passing them both to the waiter.

Leon just kept studying me, I leaned forwards.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" I whispered anger in my voice, he kinda just looked away from me, I sighed and leaned back in my chair.

About 10 minutes went by when the waiter came to our table with our food.

"Here you guys go." The waiter said placing our orders in front of us, I grabbed my glass of water and took a big gulp.

"Thanks." Leon said to the waiter, I placed my glass down and quickly muttered a thanks before digging into my food.

I ate my cheese burgers within five minutes of getting them, Leon just looked at me shock while still eating his grilled cheese.

When he finished, he payed quickly and we left, I still wondered why he followed me. Was there something he knew about me that I didn't? I guess once we figured out where we were going I was to be badgered with questions from him, I wasn't looking forward to it.

**Welp here's chapter 2, people don't like this story but I'm enjoying writing it so I guess it doesn't matter but for the people who care she will meet up with the DP crew at some point so kinda stick with me for a while.**

**Well thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**

**Kassy/MynxMoon**


	3. Chapter 3

He led me almost to the highway, I stopped at the bottom of a hill.

"Why are we here?" I asked, he kept walking up the hill.

"I need for us to be completely alone." He said, I began walking up the hill behind him.

"Why?" I asked, he stopped turning around looking straight at my face.

"Cause I know what you are." He stated, I followed him eagerly to finally get answers. He stopped once we got to the top of the hill, we were in a secluded part of New York. It kinda looked like a place you'd take a boyfriend or girlfriend. I sat on the grass and he sat his self beside me.

"So what am I?" I asked, he sighed.

"Well I'm not positive but I think you're a werewolf." He said, I sat there trying to figure out what that meant.

"So what does that mean?" I asked, he looked at me like I was stupid.

"You really don't know what you are?" He asked a shocked look on his face, I nodded my head.

"All memory of who I am is gone." I said staring at the ground, he placed a hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me.

"I'll help you." Leon said, I looked up at him, he was smiling, I moved his hand off my shoulder and gave him a weird look.

"If you know what I am, what are you?" I asked curiosity flooding my brain, he scratched behind his ear, he seemed nervous.

"I'm a vampire." He said slightly muttered, I was silent for a moment then burst out laughing.

"Your a vampire with fangs and everything?" I said in the midst of laughing, Leon grabbed my hand, I tried to pull it away but he gripped it tighter. I stopped laughing as he pulled my hand towards his mouth, he opened his mouth and fangs formed that weren't there before. He pierced the outer part of the palm of my hand, slight pain manifested then he let it go, I pulled my hand away and placed it against my chest.

"Okay I believe you, no need to demonstrate." I said, he smirked I noticed a small amount of blood on his lip.

"Well I had to show you somehow." He said wiping away the blood with a cloth, I stared at the tiny puncture wounds on my palm.

"That should heal by tomorrow." He said pushing the cloth back into his coat pocket, I sighed.

"Hopefully." I said, running my fingers over the wounds. Leon stood up, he turned around and offered his hand, I hesitated for a moment then took it and stood up.

Leon decided we'd head back to the cafe we had lunch in. I walked in the door this time finding a more secluded place to sit so we could talk. I walked to a booth and sat down, Leon sat across from me. The same waiter from earlier served us once again.

"Oh you two again?" He said pulling out his notepad.

"What's your order?" He asked, Leon looked at me.

"Large hot chocolate." I said looking up at the waiter, Leon shifted and placed his hands on the table.

"Medium coffee, three sugar, two creamer." Leon said, the waiter jotted down our order then left to make our drinks.

Minutes later the waiter came back with our order, he placed them down in front of us then left without saying a word, I wrapped my hands around the cup it warmed my hands instantly.

"I have one major question for you." Leon said, I looked up at him.

"What is it?" I asked taking a small sip of my hot chocolate.

"Do you know what the Edison Group is?" He asked a serious tone in his voice, I set my cup down and thought about it when my brain recovered another memory.

* * *

><p>I remember sitting in a plain room with nothing on the walls and a single window, a man with a lab coat came in, I couldn't remember his face it looked more blurred than anything, he grabbed a chair and sat in front of the bed I was seated on.<p>

"Do you know where you are?" He asked flipping open a notebook, I shook my head.

"Well that's nothing to worry about, just remember we are here to help." He said, closing his book, I saw the name "Edison Group". He stood up and walked out the door leaving me alone in the room. I didn't understand why he came in for only a minute but that's what he did.

* * *

><p>I looked back at Leon.<br>"I do now." I said moving my bangs away from my face, he looked at me funny.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, I simply shrugged.

"I guess certain things cause my brain to recover memories." I said unsure unsure of what he might say.

"Well I was there once also, that's why I'm like this." He said briefly then taking a drink of his coffee.

"I have a feeling they were the ones who erased my memory, I mean to me it's the only theory that makes sense." I said, his face lit up suddenly.

"I have a crazy idea." Leon said, he began itching the back of his ear, now I could tell he did that when he is nervous.

"The only way we will ever find out who you are is if we break into their facility." He said, he finished his coffee. I agreed with him, I was in the Edison Group and the only way I was going to find out who I am is to find my files in that building.

"Alright." I said, he smirked.

When we finished it was already dusk, I had no idea how long we were there for I could guess maybe a couple of hours. I followed Leon through New York, by the looks of it, it looked like we were headed to the lower east side but to where?

We walked up to a small apartment building, I'm guessing that he lives here? I stepped inside behind Leon, the front lobby was plain with white walls and trimming along with a medium dark blue carpet. Leon fumbled in his coat pocket looking for his keys, he located them and opened the security door, he pressed the button for the elevator. The doors opened and we stepped inside, Leon pressed the button for the second floor and the doors instantly closed.

About a minute after riding the elevator it stopped and the doors opened, I got off the elevator after Leon. We walked down the hallway until he stopped at the apartment marked "208". Leon grabbed his keys and unlocked the door, he opened it up, he turned on the lights. His apartment was tidy besides the desk in the corner of the living room which was cluttered with stuff.

"I can sleep on the couch." He said hanging up his coat and taking off his shoes, I shook my head.

"No, I'm the guest, I'll sleep on the couch." I said sitting on it, he sighed walking into his room. A few moment's later he came back into the living room with an extra pillow and blanket, he set them beside me.

"Thanks." I mumbled, he smiled sweetly.

"You're welcome." He said walking into his room and shutting the door behind him. I got up and fixed the pillow and blanket he had given me, I pulled off my sweater almost pulling off my tank top in the process. I kicked off my shoes and lay down on the couch, it was quite comfy. I guess all the walking I did exhausted my body because it wasn't long before I fell asleep.

**Welp here's chap 3 I had it all written out (on paper) and I kinda put it off until now so yeaah, sorry if there are any errors it's 3am right now so dont blame mee if there are any xD**

**Anyways thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed c:**

**Kassy/MynxMoon**


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke maybe two hours later, my body completely drenched in sweat, I sat up and got dizzy, it felt like what happened yesterday before I fainted. I pushed the blanket off of me and got up off the couch. I felt my way through his apartment trying to find his bed room door, I found it and lightly knocked on it hoping to wake him.

"Leon?" I called out softly, I heard movement from within his room, the door suddenly swung open.

"R?" He asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, I tried to ignore the fact that Leon was in nothing but his boxers, I wiped sweat from my forehead.

"What's wrong?" He asked turning on his bedroom light, the light blinded me momentarily until my eyes adjusted.

"I don't know what wrong with me, I feel sick and I think I have a fever." I said, he stared at my body, he eyes widened then he turned around and picked up his pants from the floor and slipped them on.

"Leon?" I questioned as he rushed past me grabbing his shoes, he rushed back into his room rummaging for a shirt.

"I'm pretty sure you're changing." His muffled voice said, he pulled a t-shirt from his closet and pulled it on, I grabbed my sweater from the back of the couch and put it on grabbing my shoes then following Leon out the door. I slipped on my sneakers as he locked his apartment, We walked down the hallway, the white walls making me have tunnel vision so I leaned up against the wall to stop myself from falling. Leon and I stood in front of the elevator, the doors opened and we walked inside Leon quickly pushed the button for the main floor then the door immediately closed and the elevator started moving. I looked over at Leon, he was fixing his jacket and the elevator brought us down to the main floor.

"How do you know so much about werewolves?" I asked attempting to fix my messy hair, he sighed.

"I read a lot when I was stuck in the Edison Group." He said, he elevator doors opened and he walked out, I stopped him.

"How long were you in there for?" I asked gripping his jacket sleeve, his head slowly turned to me.

"Two years." He muttered before pulling his sleeve from my grasp.

I followed him out the apartment, I wasn't sure where we were going but I followed him anyways.

We walked maybe two blocks before we walked into a small wooded area maybe a park.

"Why are we here?" I questioned scanning the area for any source of light besides the flashlight Leon had brought which I never even saw him take, he looked over at me.

"Well I'm not letting you change in my apartment." He said turning around and walking forward, I just started laughing.

"What? Don't want a pet wolf?" I asked still laughing, he snickered and shook his head.

"Nope, landlord wont let me." He said as he led me farther into the park so I was farther away from the street. We stopped and I copied the stance the had when he changed back, I got to my hands and knees, the grass was cool and wet but it felt good against my hot skin. Leon sat against a tree and looked over at me.

"Yo might want to undress." He said, I shot a glare at him and gave a low growl.

"You wish." I spat still giving him a death stare, he chuckled.

"No need to get all angry but when you change back and find you have a lack of clothes don't blame me." He said placing the flashlight on the grass beside him, I ignored him cause I honestly didn't know what would happen but I should listen to Leon, I sat up on my knees and tried pulling my top off when the change began forcing me back to the ground, I guess my body wasn't giving me a choice. My body started it's change and the pain was the most intense and worst pain I've ever felt, I felt my stomach churning and I knew what was going to happen.

I threw up my lunch and my hot chocolate I had earlier, I stared down at my hand as they were morphing into paws it startled me but I just let it happen. I'm just glad Leon is here with me, the last snap and pop happened then my body finally relaxed as I lay on the grass in wolf form, I didn't realize how bad that would hurt and sadly as of now I have no control over it. I slowly got to my feet and looked to Leon, I tried stepping forwards and ultimately fell over I guess I wasn't used to being in wolf form. I got back to my feet and tried stepping forwards and this time my body didn't fail me, I walked over to Leon and sat in front of him. He ran a hand through my fur, he suddenly stood up and walked forwards a little ways then stopped turning around.

"Go run free!" He exclaimed, I pointed my snout towards him and cocked my head to the left.

"Go, run, I know you want to." He said, he was right I just felt like running, I dashed off running in a straight direction but I always made sure I could smell Leon, I weaved in and out between trees I ran around like a kid something about just running free made me feel a lot better. But the joy of being in wolf form didn't last long cause my hind legs started twitching, I stuck my nose in the air and inhaled deeply to find Leon's location, he was about fifty meters from me. I dashed in that direction making sure I had enough time to get back before the change started to happen. I just prayed it wont be was bad when I change back.

**Gotta end this chapter here. I actually had more written for this chapter then I realized I wrote too much ooops.**

**But Chapter 5 should be out very soon (Since I technically have most of it written out.) **

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**

**Kassy/MynxMoon**


	5. Chapter 5

I ran up to Leon, and lay in front of him.

"What's wrong?" He asked worried, I was panting and then my body twitched, his eyes widened then he quickly turn around. My body was shaking and twitching, I was being forced to change back but in all honesty I didn't want to. My bones reforming is the dreaded part the pain unbearable and my stomach making me throw up. My body finally relaxed in human form, I stretched my hand across the wet grass, Leon looked over at me and his eyes widened.

"Jacket please.." I whispered, his expression changed and he began laughing.

"What did I tell you?" He said getting to his feet to unbutton his jacket.

"Shut it." I snapped moving to my knees letting the darkness hide my naked body, it was embarrassing and I felt like burying myself underground. Leon handed me his large jacket, I stood up and quickly wrapped it around my slender body, I did my best to properly button it up but I was kinda blind right now, I walked towards him the wet grass almost making me slip several times.

"Ready to go?" He asked picking up the flashlight off the grass, I nodded and allowed Leon to led me out of the park. We avoided the street for obvious reasons, the autumn wind made my legs freeze luckily for me we were only a few blocks from his apartment. As we were almost out of the park I felt something jab into my foot, I stopped.

"What the-" I began saying, when Leon pointed the flashlight towards my feet I noticed blood, I picked up my foot and saw pieces of glass stuck inside.

"Crap." I muttered, of course I stepped of a beer bottle. Leon came to my side and offered me his shoulder, I refused and kept walking well more like limping cause I couldn't walk on my foot properly.

After five minutes of agonizing walking we made it back to his apartment, he quickly unlocked the security door and held it open for me, I carefully limped inside still hiding myself under Leon's jacket, I walked to the elevator and pressed the button. The doors opened and we stepped inside, I'd probably ask Leon if I could use his shower cause I really needed one. The elevator stopped on the second floor, we stepped out walking down the hall as we did Leon pulled out his keys and had this house key ready to unlock the door. We walked up to his apartment, I stood for a moment as he unlocked the door, he opened it and walked inside and I followed behind. Leon took off his shoes and went straight into his room, I went and sat on the couch crossing my left leg over my right and pulling his jacket over my knee. Moments later Leon came out with an extra pair of his clothes and I think a first aid kit. He sat the clothes next to me and flicked on the light switch for the living room, he sat in front of me on the floor.

"Can I at least clean it?" He asked, I sighed and gave him a nod of approval. He opened the first aid kit and first grabbed tweezers to pull out the small shards of glass. Every time he touched the bottom of my foot with the tweezers I flinched, he gripped my ankle and forcefully took out the shards of glass. He picked up the peroxide from the kit and sprayed the bottom of my foot it stung slightly but refused the urge to curse out Leon. He wiped the bottom of my foot with a cloth and stood back up.

"Alright you're done." He said, I looked up at him.

"Um, is it okay if I use your shower?" I asked shyly, he nodded packing up the first aid kit. I stood up taking the clothes Leon gave me and headed towards to the bathroom.

"Everything you need is in there." He said, I walked up to the bathroom door and opened it searching for the light switch. I quickly found it and flipped it on, the bathroom was pretty small, the sink and toilet sitting on the left side of the wall, the tub/shower combo sitting on the back of the wall. I walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind me locking it, I placed the clothes on the sink then walked over to the tub and began running the hot water. I walked over to the sink and looked at myself in the mirror that rested above the sink, my hair was all messy and my face covered in dirt. The room started filling up with steam, I walked over to the tub pulled open the curtains and stepped inside shutting the curtain so water didn't fly everywhere. The hot water ran down my body, I stared at the floor of the tub as the dirt washed off of me. I leaned my head back and let the water wet the rest of my hair, I pulled open the curtain and looked around the room for shampoo and conditioner. I spotted them on the back of the toilet and grabbed them then pulled the curtain closed.

I washed my hair with Leon's shampoo and conditioner which kinda made me smell like a guy but there was nothing I could do.

I finished my shower, I turned off the water and opened the curtains stepping out. I pulled a towel off the rack and wrapped it around my body, I quickly dried myself off and put it in the laundry basket that sat under the towel rack. I picked up the shirt and looked at it, it was a plain black t-shirt, I shrugged and pulled it on, it was really baggy over my body but it was the best I could do for now. I picked up the pants and pulled them on, I picked up Leon's jacket and left the bathroom. I stood in front of his bedroom door and knocked quietly, I heard his footsteps as he came to the door it swung open, I held out his jacket.

"Thank you." I mumbled, he took it and smirked.

"No problem." He said, we kinda stood there awkwardly for a moment.

"Well good night." I said walking away towards the couch.

"Good night." He said then closed his door, I lay down on the couch getting comfortable hopefully that will be my only change for a while because as of now I have other things to worry about, I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep I guess changing does tire me out.

**Lmao here's chap 5. **

**Hopefully next chapter the dp characters will appear but im not making any promises.**

**But thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**

**Kassy/MynxMoon**


	6. Chapter 6

I awoke to music being played in the other room, I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I slowly stood up and walked to Leon's bedroom door, I lightly tapped on it and the door immediately swung open.

"Morning." He said turning around leaving the door open.

"Morning." I mumbled, he stopped and turned to me.

"Gonna stand out there all day?" He asked, I quickly shook my head and stepped into his room. It had the same white walls like the rest of the place, I walked over to his bed and sat on the edge of it as he put away clothes in his closet.

"I was planning our break in last night." He said putting a white button up shirt on a hanger, I gave him a weird look.

"Our break in?" I questioned, he hung up the shirt then turned to me.

"Into the Edison Group, it's the only way we can figure out who you really are." He said, I sighed, I totally forgot about that.

Leon suddenly walked out of the room and then came back about a minute later with what looked like a wallet in hand.

"So do you think 80 should be enough?" He asked opening the wallet, I crossed my brows.

"I don't know." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well unless you want to wear nothing but my baggy clothes you gotta give me an answer." He said silently counting the money from his wallet, I looked down at my body and shrugged.

"They don't bother me, just not having anything underneath does." I said shyly, honestly how often do you talk to a guy you barley know about "girl" stuff? He pulled out a hundred dollar bill and handed it to me.

"100 should be more than enough to get what you need." He said flipping his wallet shut, I grabbed the bill and clenched it tightly in my hand.

"You know you don't have to do this." I mumbled, he just shook his head.

"Don't worry about it." He said shoving his wallet into his back pocket, I stood up and started walking towards the front door, he came up behind me before I touched the door knob.

"What? You gonna go bare foot?" He said sarcastically, I looked down at my feet, right I lost my sneakers cause I didn't listen to Leon and lost them during the change, I turned to him and he handed me a pair of old sneakers, I smiled and muttered a thanks before putting them on and leaving.

To be smart I'd go to thrift store to get my clothes, it would be my best bet and plus it would save money for Leon.

I walked into a thrift store which so happened to be the name of it, thankfully it located only a couple of blocks from Leon's Apartment. I looked around at the racks trying to find simple clothes for me.

I looked through the shirt rack until a came across a plain medium black t-shirt, I grabbed it and hung it over my arm.

I then went and found a simple pair of denim jeans and under garments. I know I would need a sweater so that was next on my list besides a pair of sneakers. I made my way over to the sweater rack and looked through them, I kinda dreaded looking for clothes to me it was kinda boring, I picked out a large navy blur pull over sweater, it was on the bigger side which I'm apparently fond of. I walked over to the shoes and snagged a black pair of runners that were a little worn but they should do, I took all my items to the cashier. She pulled her long blonde hair back into a ponytail before she scanned everything, she bagged my items and looked at the computer screen.

"Alright it's $35.70." She said, I reached into the pocket of the pants I was wearing and pulled out the hundred, she quickly typed in the amount of money I gave her then the register opened and she gathered the money she owed me, she handed me the money then the bags.

"Thank you and please come again." She said with a fake tone in her voice, I gave a fake smile and left. I shoved the money in my pocket and made my way back to Leon's apartment.

I stopped at the security door and looked on the buzzer board beside me so Leon could unlock the door for me, I went down the list until I saw his name, I pressed it and it started to ring.

"Hello?" He answered.

"I'm back." I said, I heard him hang up then the door clicked meaning it was open, I pulled open the door and walked inside. I pressed the button for the elevator and waited for it come down, the doors opened and I stepped inside I turned around and pressed the button for floor 2 and the door closed immediately. I got off on his floor and walked to his apartment, I stood in front of 208 and knocked on the door, he opened it.

"Don't have to knock." He said, I walked in and he closed the door behind me.

"I don't wanna be rude, sorry." I said setting the bags on the couch and taking off the shoes I had on, he came up beside me.

"You're gonna want to wash those before wearing them." He said, I nodded.

"Show me where the washer and dryer are then." I said walking back towards the door, I opened the door and Leon followed me out the door. He led me to the elevator and pressed the button as we stood there I caught myself staring at him, I really didn't know what made me stare at him but right now my only concern is getting those documents and finding out who I am.

**Chapter 6 c:**

**Damn I never realized how hard making 2 stories at the same time was.**

**But I'm having fun so that's all that matters.**

**But anyways thanks for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed :3**

**Kassy/MynxMoon**


	7. Chapter 7

We stepped into the elevator, Leon clicked the button for the main floor and the doors immediately closed. Leon stepped out of the elevator before me, I followed him to the door to the laundry room, he opened the door handed me two quarters as I walked past him, I muttered a thanks.

"The combo is 11-06-03." He said before shutting the door and leaving.

I opened the washer lid and threw in all of my clothes, I walked over to a little locker arrangement and located Leon's name, I put in the combination and opened the locker taking out the detergent and making my way back over to the washer. I poured in a small amount of detergent then closed the lid and inserted the quarter, I set the washer on a casual setting and turned it on then left the room.

I went back downstairs and switched my clothes over to the dryer, I put in the quarter and put it on for 30 minutes cause I had very little clothes, I pushed the start button then went back up to Leon apartment again.

I opened the dryer and pulled out my clothes and carried them upstairs, Leon left to get groceries cause he needed food for his house.

His plan was pretty smart, locate the files in the main office and get out of there without being caught we were obviously going to be doing this at night but seeing as it was already 8 we would be leaving within an hour or so.

I walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind me, I quickly changed into my freshly washed clothes and tossed the clothes Leon let me borrow into a laundry basket, I'll severally have to thank him for everything he has done for me.

Leon walked into the door and set the bags on the kitchen counter, he didn't take off his coat or shoes which meant we were leaving as soon as he was done putting away the food, I dug out my new shoes from the bag and slipped them on along with my hoodie. I stood up as he turned around throwing away the bags.

"Ready?" Leon asked pulling his keys out of his pocket, I nodded.

"Yeah let's do this." I said, Leon went around his apartment and turned off every light before walking out the door, I followed him out and made my way to the elevator as he locked his apartment, Leon came down the hall and I clicked the button for the elevator. I was scared of being caught, although I may not remember what they did to me but something about being caught by them gives me a weird feeling. The doors to the elevator opened the beep as it opened always startled me you'd think me being a werewolf I'd be a lot tougher and less scared but I guess I was different. Leon pressed the button for the main floor then looked over at me.

"When you're in there don't get caught." He said a worried tone in his voice, I looked at him, his expression had changed from tough to a soft gentle one.

"I wont." I answered with a straight face as pulling my short hair back into a small ponytail. The elevator dinged as it opened on the main floor, Leon and I rushed out the front door and into the cold fall air of New York.

* * *

><p>We crept outside the building making sure not to make any noises.<p>

Guards scattered around the building, this building must be under security 24/7 which is gonna be a pain for trying to brake in, the company must be a big corporation.

We sneaked our way to the back of the building were a single guard was post at, Leon ran forward and slammed his body into him making him fall over and hit his head on the cement which gratefully knocked him out. Leon opened the door and motioned for me to get in there.

"The main office is down the hall and to the right, by this time there should be no one in there." He said as I walked past him, I nodded.

"If you're not out in 20, I'm coming to get you." He said as he closed the door, I stopped it half way.

"No, if I get caught I don't want you being stuck in here again, if I end up getting caught I will find a way out." I said before closing the door, i didn't leave him any time to argue back. I ran down the hall trying to my steps as quiet as possible on the hospital style flooring, I swung a sharp right and quickly opened up the door to the main office.

I opened the top drawer to the filing cabinet because apparently these people don't know the wonders of computers yet. I flipped through the files they were labeled by supernatural type, I closed the top drawer and looked for "W", I found it and opened the drawer and flicked through those ones trying to find my name, I looked through "R" there were only a few name most of them guy names until I came across one named "Rayna". That must be mine, I grabbed the file and opened it.

* * *

><p><strong>Case # 2109<strong>

**Subject:** _Rayna Cain_

**Sex: **_Female _

**Age:** _16_

**Body Type:** _Slender_

**Eye Colour:** _Green_

**Hair Colour:** _Black_

**Classification:** _Werewolf_

**Height:** _6 Feet_

**Weight:** _107 Pounds_

**Notes  
><strong>

_-Performed well in testing._**  
><strong>

_-Enhancements were successful._

_-Subject now unneeded._

_-Memory wiped._

_-Placed back in New York._

**Status:** _"Missing"_

* * *

><p>Missing? Now unneeded? What did they need me for in the first place?<p>

Me being curious I wanted to see Leon's case file, I opened the file cabinet with the letter "V" and looked through the names, luckily he was the only Leon in this category, I swiped his file and took a look inside it.

* * *

><p><strong>Case # 1395<strong>

**Subject:** _Leon Hawthorn_

**Sex:** _Male_

**Age:** _17_

**Body Type:** _Average_

**Eye Colour:** _Brown_

**Hair Colour:** _Brown_

**Classification:** _Vampire_

**Height:** _6 Foot 4 Inches_

**Weight:** _145 Pounds_

**Notes**

_-Performed well in testing._

_-Transformation was successful._

_-Enhancements were successful._

**Status:** _"Escaped"_

* * *

><p>I slowly closed the file and placed it back into the cabinet.<p>

I stood up and when I did I caught the scent of someone, for some reason it was a familiar scent, I saw the wolf that attacked me when I was in the park. "Crap" I thought to myself if I could smell him, he could definitely smell me, I had to book it I had no choice at this point. I ran out of the office and down the hall when an arm came up and hit me straight in the nose, I fell backwards hitting the back of my head hard against the floor.

"Ahh welcome back." A male voice said before I passed out.

_**Bam Chapter 7. **_

_**More exciting things are happening :D**_

_**Next chapter will be out soon I promise c:**_

_**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**_

_**Kassy/MynxMoon**_


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up to a bright light blinding me, where the hell am I? The last thing I remember is leaving the office.. Oh shit right I got caught like an idiot.

I sat up and looked around the room, it was pretty small. The walls covered in a disgusting beige colour and the floor covered in hospital style tiles, I sighed and got up off the bed and walked over to the door and looked out to see a busy hallway with gurneys everywhere and people in lab coats running back and forth down the hall. I grabbed the door knob and tried turning it but of course it was locked, I walked back over to the bed and sat down, I held my nose as it still hurt like a bitch.

* * *

><p>I heard the unlocking of the computer operated lock on my door being opened.<p>

Of course they would have computer operated locks but no computer for files, go figure.

A man walked in with a clipboard and stood in front of me.

"Hello Rayna, how are things today?" He asked, I kept my mouth shut, his face changed from friendly to serious in a second.

"Rayna... Now's not the time to keep quiet, you have to talk to us." He said as he jotted something down on his clipboard, I shook my head in disagreement, I wasn't going to talk to them, they are keeping me here against my will so why should I talk?

"Fine but I'll be back later." He said as he left, I could hear him talking to someone else just outside my door.

"So?" One said, the doctor that was in my room sighed deeply.

"She didn't talk but I need to know what she found out after we erased her memories." He said. After that they started walking down the hall so I couldn't hear them over their horribly loud footsteps, I lay down on my back staring at the ceiling trying to figure out a way to get out of here.

* * *

><p>The lights suddenly went out, I jumped out of the bed cause that meant the lock on my door was unlocked due to the power being out. I pulled open the door and sneaked out of my room, I almost made it to the stairs when I heard footsteps coming down the hall, I looked around frantically until I ducked into the room I was closest too.<p>

I looked around and noticed a young teen curled up in the corner of the darken room.

"Hello?" I called out, she moved forwards.

"Who's there?" She asked, I kept a close eye on her.

"My name's Rayna. I escaped my own room after the power was cut." I said, she smiled.

"It's fine." She said standing up as she did the small bit of sun in here caught something purple around her neck, she walked towards me and stood in front of me.

"Chloe." She said with a smile, I completely towered over her, I turned and pressed my ear against the door listening for anyone, she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"My friends are coming, I can help you get out." She said, I crossed my brows.

"How do you know that?" I asked, she hesitated for a moment.

"I'm a necromancer, I have a friend who is.. dead that relays messages for me." She said obviously trying to hold back a stutter, I just stared at her like she was crazy but she was in the Edison Group so she must be a supernatural.

"Right, do you know how long until they get here? I don't think the power's gonna be out for much longer." I asked crossing my arms over my chest, she shrugged.

"I'm not sure but I'll ask Liz." She said moving towards the center of the room, she sat down and called out Liz' name a couple of times, I really didn't believe her that she could speak to the dead.

"Hi Liz." She suddenly said then she immediately shook her head.

"No she's fine." Chloe said, she turned her head towards me then waved me over, I slowly walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"Liz, you know she can't hear you, you have to show her." She said, I widened my eyes. Show her? Show her what? Suddenly a piece of paper and a pen flew from the desk to the floor right in front of me, it freaked me out but at least I know she wasn't lying to me. The pen moved as I'm assuming Liz wrote something, the pen stopped and lay on the floor, I looked at the paper. 'Don't worry we will get you out of here :)' I nodded and the pen started writing something else 'They're here.' It read, we both jumped up simultaneously, I both ran to the wall beside the door. I leaned my ear against it to listen for anything, I heard what sounded like claws coming down the hall it stopped at our door. Chloe grabbed the door knob and began turning it I stopped her, she looked at me and gave me an angry look.

"What are you doing?" She asked, she turned then opened the door, something didn't feel right but I wasn't sure what. A large black wolf ran into the room, it's green eyes pierced me as it looked up at me, it was another werewolf like me, it's back leg twitched I think it was changing back. Chloe led it to a corner, I stayed by the door as a lookout plus I knew the person changing back was going to be naked and I wasn't into seeing others like that.

* * *

><p>About 10 minutes passed and Chloe came towards me and motioned me to go to the other wolf, I followed and sat on my knees in front of the boy who was now in the wolfs place, I didn't even make eye contact.<p>

"Who are you?" His low voice asked, I hesitated for a moment.

"Rayna." I said fumbling with my thumb nail, he sat up and I looked up at him as he tied the robe around him.

"I know what you are and if you try anything I will not hesitate to kill you."He said standing up.

"You don't have to be that rude." Chloe said, I nodded. I could tell he was very protective of her.

We ran out of the room heading right down the hall, the exit doors were close, a guy came out of nowhere and the werewolf guy knocked him out as we kept going. We burst through the doors, I had no idea where to go now, but I have to find Leon, I hope he didn't get caught.

**THEY FINALLY MADE AN APPEARANCE.**

**Yaaaay.**

**Next Chapter will be out very soon.**

**I still had more written out but I didn't want this chapter to be super long so I cut it off here.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed c:**

**Kassy/MynxMoon**


	9. Chapter 9

Chloe motioned for me to follow but I had to find Leon first, I stopped and when she noticed I stopped she did also.

"Chloe I can't, I have to find someone." I said, she gave me a confused look and crossed her brows.

"Who?" She asked, I hesitated, do I call him a friend? or just someone who helped me?

"A friend." I said, I looked around and spotted a pick-up parked in a lot across from Edison group and I saw Leon, I smiled cause I knew he didn't get caught. I jogged with Chloe to the truck, I stopped when we got there, we have to get out of here fast before people start coming out to hunt us down. Leon stepped forwards and hugged me.

"I thought you weren't going to get caught." He said, I gently pushed him away.

"I didn't mean to." I said, he gave me a smirk.

"Well you're lucky you had them to help." He said, I fixed the bottom of my sweater when the older gentleman came up to me.

"Rayna?" He question, I looked at him, I could sort-of recognize his face but barley.

"Yeah that's my name, but my memory was erased." I said then the wolf started acting frantic, I glanced over at him and his expression changed from tough to a sadden look. I fixated my gaze to the older gentleman and he also had a sadden look on his face, what the hell is going on here? The wolf stepped forwards and stood beside the older man.

"Sorry for what I said earlier, I didn't recognize you, my mind was messed after I changed back." He said rubbing the back of the head, I raised my brows, I had no idea was he was going on about.

"Rayna, this is your brother." The older man spoke up, I looked at them both shocked.

"H-he's my brother?" I asked again for confirmation, they both nodded, I changed my expression to a soft smile. A teen climbed out of the cab of the truck and slapped the wolf on the arm, he looked like the older man so that must be his son.

"If she's your sister and she lost her memory, don't you think you should at least tell her your name?" He said giving him a weird look, the wolf sighed.

"Derek." He said, my mind tried to process the name, it had a familiar ring to it, I could recognize the name better than the face the stood in front of me but even so my brain somehow recovered another memory.

* * *

><p>There were two young kids, it was me and Derek, we were playing in a small forest, when a loud bang startled us. We bolted towards the a house and straight inside of it, the scent of gun powder wafted through the air, a woman lay on the floor as blood pooled around her.<p>

"Mom?" I called out tears already falling from my eyes, Derek got to his knees and began shaking our mother violently trying to wake her up.

"Mom..." He quietly said, I stepped towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Derek we have to go." I said, he sat still.

"NO!" He yelled, looking up at me tears streaming from his eyes.

"We have to bury her, we're not leaving her like this!" He yelled, I closed my eyes and and tears started to fall harder now.

"Okay Derek, let's do it quickly, we don't have much time." I said, he nodded and grabbed her torso, I grabbed her legs and we lifted her together. We walked to the door way when a figure blocked the way.

"Rayna!" He screamed, then the butt of a gun smacked me in the right temple.

* * *

><p>Tears rolled down my face.<p>

"I remember you now." I said wiping the tears from my face, he pulled me into a hug, a girl with short black hair got out of the truck.

"Are we going to leave or have a little family reunion?" She said with anger before getting back into the truck and slamming the door, I could tell she wasn't much of a people person.

Derek helped Chloe into the bed of the truck and all of us followed besides the other boy and his father.

I sat next to Chloe, she was such a sweet girl, me Leon and Derek all towered over her so she was kinda squished into a corner. I felt like I belonged with them but Leon kinda strayed from talking, I'd have to ask him why later.

"So how old are you Rayna?" Chloe asked, I smiled.

"I'm 16." I said, she smiled pushing stray hair behind her ear.

"Everyone is about the same age, Derek is the eldest of us, he's 17, I'm 16 along with Tori and Simon." She said smiling.

"But I'm not sure old old your friend is." She asked leaning forwards to look at Leon.

"17 and name's Leon." Leon spoke up flashing a smile my way before mumbling something I barley picked up due to the noise of the truck, 'We have to talk'.

I knew Derek heard it and he really didn't look happy about it, Chloe glanced over at Derek then blushed, I lightly nudged her.

"What's all that about?" I asked, her face turned bright red.

"U-uh.. I- um." She tried to say but couldn't finish.

"We're together." Derek said, I swung my head towards him.

"I wondered why you were so protective over her." I said smiling, Chloe looked up at me.

"Are you and Leon together?" She asked innocently, I instantly blushed, I didn't even know if I had feelings for him, right now he was just a friend to me.

"Uh no." I said, she gave me a 'Yeah right.' look before talking to Derek some more. I looked over at Leon, he had a sad look on his face, I'd have to talk to him before I make any decisions of running off to be with my only family I probably have left, I had to make sure he was okay with this.

**Dang Chap 9, I had this chap and last chap pretty much written out so that's why you're getting to chapters today.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**

**Kassy/MynxMoon**


	10. Chapter 10

We drove near the lowest East side around where Leon lives. We stopped in front of a motel, Leon jumped off the bed of the truck and went up to the driver side window to talk to the older man.

"I have an apartment about 5 blocks from here we can stay there instead." He said, the older man thought for a moment then answered with a nod, Leon back back onto the bed of the truck.

"Were-" He stopped pausing for a moment.

"You heard didn't you?" He said, I smirked, he laughed and shook his head.

"Of course you did." He said ruffling his hair.

* * *

><p>The truck stopped just outside Leon's apartment building, we all climbed out. Chloe came was behind me as I got off the truck she tripped and almost fell off the tuck and within seconds I caught her by her waist, I stood her up properly.<p>

"God I'm so clumsy." She said shrinking in embarrassment, I tried for a soft smile.

"It's okay, just be glad I have fast reflexes." I said, she smiled and nodded.

We all went inside and all crowded around the elevator since there was literally 7 of us. The elevator doors opened and we all piled in there luckily I was caught near the buttons so I pushed the button for the second floor.

Leon lead everyone to his small apartment, he unlocked the door and let everyone in. Every body seemed okay staying here for the night besides one I think Chloe said her name was Tori she seemed like a bitch but I'd give her a chance to prove me otherwise. Simon, his father, and Tori all sat on the couch while Derek and Chloe sat on the large leather chair Leon had taken out of his closet. Leon pulled out his wallet and opened it, he grabbed a hand full of 20 dollar bills and handed them to Simon's father.

"200 should be enough to order for all seven of us." Leon said flipping his wallet closed and shoving it back into his jacket pocket.

"You don't have to do this." Simon's father said, I think his name was Kit, that's what Chloe said.

"It's fine just order whatever you guys want." Leon said with a soft smile, I never really asked Leon where he got his money from because I'm sure he doesn't work but honestly I wasn't going to ask. Leon grabbed my wrist and dragged me out into the hallway outside of his apartment.

"We have to talk." He said with a stern look on his face, I followed him, I wondered what he needed to talk to me about but I definitely needed to ask him if he would come with me along with my brother and his band of supernaturals.

* * *

><p>He stopped just outside the apartment building, he turned to me.<p>

"I have one question to ask." He said, I looked at him with a relaxed look on my face trying to hide my nervousness.

"Are you going with them?" He asked, I knew that question was coming.

"Yes... But I want to you come with me." I said, he looked at me with a weird look.

"Rayna, I just can't leave here to go with you." He said turning around away from me.

"Why not? I want to go with my brother but you're the only one that helped me when I needed it most I can't just loose that." I said, anger starting to build. He put a hand on my shoulder, I felt like I knew what he was going to say.

"Okay." He said, that simple one letter word made me feel so happy, I smiled and muttered a thank you before we went back inside.

* * *

><p>We walked back into Leon's apartment and everyone one was there besides Simon and Kit.<p>

"Where'd they go?" I asked, Chloe turned away from Derek and smiled.

"They left to pick up dinner." She said before turning around talking to Derek again, Leon broke from everyone and went into his room he was most likely packing since he agreed to come with me.

Simon and Kit walked in the door bags of food in hand, I stood up and walked over to Leon's room and me being the idiot I am I just opened it with out even knocking. I saw Leon with a bag of some kind, it had something red in it, I lightly sniffed the air. No my nose didn't deceive it was blood but I had no idea he drank it on a daily basis, I slowly closed the door giving Leon a look of assurance before turning around.  
>"Leon's not hungry so that's more for us." I said placing a fake tone of happiness in my voice, I just hoped that the overwhelming smell of food caused Derek not to smell the blood. Chloe politely handed me a brown paper bag, I mumbled a thanks and opened the bag to see a two cheese burgers, large fry and a small folded piece of paper stuck between the two burgers, I pulled it out and unfolded it. It didn't say anything it just had a small drawing of me, I shrugged and slipped it into my pocket and continued by pulling out my food and eating it.<p>

I gathered up all my garbage and threw it away in the bin that sat next to the fridge, I walked to Leon's door and lightly knocked on it, the door swung open.

"I'm sorry." I blurted out before thinking, he smiled.

"It's okay I should have told you about that." He said, I fixated my gaze on his eyes they looked like a different colour, like a redish brown, he noticed me staring and turned away.

"One of the side effects." He said walking farther into his room. I heard the apartment door close behind me, I swung my head into the living room and they all left probably to get some fresh air, good just what I needed. I needed to talk with Leon and make sure he was completely okay with leaving his old life behind.

**Jesus this chapter made me have writers block for like a week ;-;**

**BUT IT'S FINALLY DONE AND NOW I CAN GO WORK ON MY OTHER STORY.**

**Things are starting to change o3o hopefully chapters will come out more often but I'm not making any promises.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed c:**

**Kassy/MynxMoon**


	11. Chapter 11

He allowed me sit on his bed.

"Are you sure that you're okay with leaving all this behind?" I asked, he smiled.

"Yeah." He said, I couldn't help but feel like he still wasn't 100% on coming but hopefully he will still come.

Everyone walked back inside, I got off the bed and back into the living room, I looked around and didn't see Derek or Chloe.

"Where did they go?" I asked, Simon turned to me.

"Probably off making out or something." Simon said slightly upset, I nodded slowly trying to comprehend what he said.

"Whatever but if they are not back by 11 I'm going to get them." I said, Simon laughed.

"Good luck with that." Tori said looking up from her cellphone, I sat on the couch, Simon came and sat next to me.

"So uh.. how long have you known Leon for?" He suddenly asked, I gave him a weird look.

"Only a few days." I said, he smiled then looked away from me. What was that all about? Oh god, does he? No he can't he just met me. The drawing did he do it? I pulled the small piece of paper from my pocket.

"Did you draw this?" I asked showing him the picture, he nodded.

"Yeah, I draw mostly comics and stuff so I thought I would draw you." He said, I tried for a smile.

"That's sweet of you, thanks." I said, Tori turned to us.

"Can you keep the flirting down to a minimum?" She said, I gave her an angry look.

"Flirting? We we not flirting, just talking." I snapped, she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She said looking back down at her phone.

Simon chatted me up for a bit, asking simple questions like: What my favourite colour, what's my favourite book. They were hard to answer since I lost all memory of who I was, I looked up at the large clock above the kitchen sink, it was 15 minutes after 11, I got up off the couch.

"I'm gonna go get them." I spoke up, Simon stood up next to me.

"I'll come with you." Simon said, I laughed.

"Sure why not." I said.

We left Leon apartment, I stepped outside and took a deep breath, Simon looked over at me.

"Can you smell them?" He asked, I sighed.

"Very faintly, wind took most of their scent with them but I may know where they are." I said, Simon smiled.

"Lead the way." He said.

* * *

><p>I led Simon to the small park where I happened to first change, but it was semi-secluded so I had a feeling they would come here to be alone. I stood in the entrance to the park.<p>

"DEREK, CHLOE!" Simon yelled, I placed a hand over his mouth.

"It's late, you gotta keep quiet." I said, he removed my hand from his mouth and sighed.

"Fine." He said, I took a breath in trying to find any hint of them. Both of their scent were stronger in here.

"They are definitely here." I said, I started walking. The farther I walked in the park the more I was able to smell them, Simon stuck right behind me, I suddenly stopped making him walking into my back.

"They are about 10 meters ahead." I whispered, he nodded. I motioned for him to stay put and agreed and stood still, I took exactly 10 steps before stopping.

"You know how late it is right?" I said, I heard Derek mutter a curse word.

"Oh course he'd send you to come get us." He said as he walked past me, I laughed.

"It was my idea, we just escaped the Edison group and your just not going to care?" I snapped, he slowly turned to me, his piercing green eyes hit me like a truck.

"I've battled with them longer than you have, I sacrificed my childhood to let you live yours with the Pack." He said calmly before turning back around and walking next to Simon, Chloe came up beside me.

"Don't worry about him, we just don't a lot of time alone so we spend it when we can." She said, I nodded, I tried my hardest to remember a memory about what Derek was talking about.

* * *

><p>A knock on the door startled both Derek and I, we lived with a close friend, one our mother knew. She walked to the door and swung it open, something felt wrong but I couldn't tell what.<p>

"Hello?" She asked, a man smiled and waved.

"Hello, My name is Marcel Davidoff, per the request of Kayla, I am required to take one of the children." He said, she gave him a look of disgust.

"She said nothing to me, the children are under my care now." She said, he simply shook his head.

"Jenna, she told me in confidence, now let me do what I am here for." He said walking past her, Jenna looked straight at us.

"Derek, Rayna. Run!" She yelled, we both jumped out of our chairs and headed for the back door, a figure appeared and we both ran into him.

"I wasn't leaving until I bring one of them with me." Davidoff said, Jenna crossed her arms over her chest.

"If you do, he will just get them back." She said, she walked up to the both of us.

"One of you has to go with him." She said looking straight at me, I nodded.

"Alright, I'll go." I said, Derek turned to me and shook his head.

"No Rayna, I'm the eldest, I'll go, stay with the Pack." He said, he turned away from me then started walking towards Davidoff, I stopped him and gave him a hug.

"We will see each other again, I promise." I said, he nodded. I let go of him and he walked up to Davidoff.

"Glad we could compromise." Davidoff said taking Derek to the black SUV that sat outside. Jenna came behind me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Don't worry you will see him again soon." She said letting me go, she walked to the open door and closed it.

* * *

><p>"Rayna!" Chloe yelled, I snapped back to reality, Chloe stood in front of me with a concerned look on her face.<p>

"Rayna are you okay?" She asked, I felt hot tears running down my face, I wiped them away.

"He's right." I said, she gave me a confused look.

"What?" She asked.

"What Derek said is true, he sacrificed his childhood to let me live my own." I said, she simply smiled.

"Let's head back okay?" She asked, I nodded and walked with her back to Leon's apartment.

**Jesus, this story line is going crazy.**

**But hell it's fun to write.**

**Anyways thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed :D**

**Kassy/MynxMoon**


	12. Chapter 12

We walked to Leon's apartment, Derek and Simon were already there even before Chloe and I left the park, we walked into the building. I quickly buzzed Leon's apartment and he let us in, we stood and waited to the elevator.

"Ya know, I always wondered who Rayna was." Chloe suddenly spoke up, I looked down at her tiny frame and gave her a confused look, she looked back up at me and smiled.

"I never told him this but he would always mumble your name in his sleep, I always thought it was an old girlfriend but I'm glad it wasn't it was his sister." She said fixating her gaze on the elevator as it opened, we stepped inside, I pressed the button for the second floor.

"So he's never mentioned me to you guys?" I asked, she shook her head.

"Seem like only Kit and Derek know who you are, I'm surprised Simon knew nothing about you since Derek and him are practically brothers." She said, practically brothers? What did she mean by that, then again I don't even know how they all met. I shook those thoughts from my mind, I'd ask but not now, not yet anyways, I'm still trying to recover what memories I can. The elevator opened and as soon as it did I heard yelling, I ran to Leon's apartment and burst through the door.

"What is this about!?" Derek yelled holding up bags of blood in his face, I put myself between Derek and Leon, I had my back to Leon.

"You honestly think that Leon wasn't a supernatural?" I said, he stopped and smacked his hand against this forehead.

"No I didn't at all." He said, he walked away muttering curse words to his self. Chloe tapped my arm.

"I-if he's a s-supernatural w-why does h-he have bags of b-blood?" She asked, her sudden stutter shocked me.

"Why do you think?" I questioned, she looked up at me, she looked completely terrified.

"I-is he a v-vampire?" She stuttered, I nodded, she took a step back from Leon and I.

"H-he wont h-hurt u-us r-right?" She said her stutter consuming her words, I smiled.

"No, I wont. That's the reason I have those bags of blood." Leon said stepping front of me. Leon doesn't look like what movies predict vampires to look like. Usually vampires are deathly pale, freezing cold, have insane speed and in some cases "sparkle" which is ridiculous, it's kinda like the werewolf thing but I'm going into that it's a waste of time. I may not be a movie buff but I've seen some movies which I'm surprised I remember even though most of them were crappy Hollywood movies. Chloe's face instantly turned preppy.

"Good to know." She said with an obvious fake smile, she walked over to Derek who was still mumbling to his self, I peered at the clock and saw it was already midnight. Tori and Kit were already passed out on the floor, how they slept through that argument? Beats me. I felt a tap on my shoulder, I looked over and it was Simon, he motioned me to out outside the apartment. Simon held the door open for me and closed it behind him.

"Do you need to talk about something?" I asked in a quiet voice as it's midnight right now, he leaned against the wall and didn't even make eye contact with me.

"So it's true about Leon? You weren't lying." He asked, I shook my head.

"Everything I said is true." I said calmly even though anger started to build.

"I have one more question." He said standing up straight and looking at me.

"Go ahead." I said, he now stood in front of me.

"Can we trust him?" Simon asked, I pushed him away.

"Of course we can." I said, that pushed me over the boiling point, I stormed back into the apartment, I walked into Leon's room without even bothering to knock, I slammed his door behind me.

"1) Do you ever knock and 2) Please don't slam doors." Leon said, I looked at him. Oh god he was only in his boxers again, I slightly blushed and turned to the door, as he grabbed clothes to put on.

"Alright, your good now." He said, I spun back around and he now wore a pair of plaid pajama pants and a gray t-shirt, I laughed.

"That's better." I said, I then realized with everyone here I have no where to sleep, Leon now stood in front of me.

"You okay?" He asked, I choked out a nervous laugh.

"Uh yeah, I just have no where to sleep for the night." I said, he immediately pointed to his bed, I shook my head.

"No I couldn't take your bed." I said, he chuckled.

"I never said you would have it to yourself." He said, did he mean for me to sleep next to him on his bed? I shrugged.

"Why not, better than sleeping on the floor." I said, Leon smiled and sat on his bed, I felt that it was a little awkward since I hardly know him plus were only friends. I took off my sweater and shoes.

"Are you sure you wanna sleep in those?" He asked, I looked down at my clothes.

"Not really but I don't really have a choice." I said, he got up and passed me to get to his closet, he grabbed the same clothes be let me borrow before, he handed them to me.

"Here, just use these again." He said, I gave him a confused look.

"When did you have time to clean these?" I asked, he gave a small laugh.

"I washed them after you washed what you have on now." He said, I smiled and left his room. I peered into the living room the lights were off and everyone was sleeping, god doesn't take them long does it. I walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind me, I quickly changed into the clothes Leon gave me. I crept out of the bathroom and back into Leon's room, it made me feel like this was his parents house and I was sneaking around trying not to get caught. I closed Leon's door behind me, he was already lying in bed, he lay next to the wall his back facing me. He already had a blanket out for me, I placed my clothes on the floor next to my sweater. I climbed into the bed, for me this felt very weird but it was just for the night, I curled up my back facing Leon and somehow managed to fall asleep much quicker than I thought.

**Well this story is doing well c:**

**Although like no one is reading it but at least I'm having fun with it :D**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**

**Kassy/MynxMoon**


	13. Chapter 13

I walked out of Leon's room to grab a cup of coffee for him, I thought it would be nice since we would be leaving here today, Chloe was already awake she looked like she was writing something, I peered at the clock it was 9:20 am.

"Where'd you get those clothes?" Chloe suddenly spoke up, I clicked on the coffee pot since everything was set up, I turned to her.

"Oh, Leon let me borrow them." I said, I started opening cupboards for a mug, I turned my glance to her and her face went from happy to suspicious.

"What?" I said opening the cupboard closest to the fridge and pulling out a mug.

"Did you guys do what I think you did?" She asked, I shot a look at her and crossed my brows.

"Chloe what are you going on about?" I asked, she hid half her face behind her book.

"Did you guys... ya know.. 'do it'?" She asked, my expression instantly changed from confused to mortified.

"God Chloe, no we didn't we hardly know each other." I said, the coffee pot beeped which made Chloe jump, shes one to easily scare but I don't blame her, having ghosts talk to you is kinda creepy. I turned away from her and poured a cup of coffee for Leon, I grabbed the sugar and creamer that sat next to the coffee pot. I thought back to when he ordered coffee in that cafe, right it was three sugar and two creamer. I opened the sugar and scooped in three spoonfuls of sugar then two of the creamer, I mixed it gently with the spoon I used, I placed the spoon in the sink and made my way back to Leon's room. I opened the door and placed the mug on his small bedside table, I shook him a little.

"Hey Leon, it's time to get up." I said, he instantly opened his eyes.

"Rayna?" He questioned, I smiled.

"I made you a coffee, I hope that's okay." I said, he sat up and smiled.

"That's sweet of you." He said rubbing his eyes, I would make a coffee for Kit but I don't know how he likes it so I'll just let him know that I just made a fresh pot. I picked up my clothes off the floor, Leon put down his cup.

"Why getting dressed so quickly?" Leon asked, I looked over at him giving him a death glare, his face instantly changed to horror.

"No, No I meant, everyone's not awake yet, no need to rush, right?" He quickly said, I dropped my clothes and placed my hands on my hips.

"Nice save, I was about to rip your head off." I said, he began laughing nervously, I laughed with him.

"Fine I wont rush out the door but at least start packing." I said as I walked out the door.

"Will do." He said as I closed the door behind me, Chloe eyed me as I walked towards the kitchen, I shot her a look and she quickly hid behind her notebook.

"Chloe.." Derek said from behind her, she looked behind herself and jumped.

"Are you bothering Rayna?" He asked, she shook her head and her face went scarlet red.

"N-No, I promise." She said, I knew something was in that notebook and so did Derek which is why he was questioning her like a child.

"Chloe, I know you, we've overcome that stutter but it still shows when you're nervous or lying." Derek said, he held out his palm demanding for the book, she breathed a deep angered sigh and handed the book to Derek, He tossed it to me. I opened it to the first page since it looked new, I saw a half drawn picture of Leon and I, disgusted I closed the book and tossed it back to Chloe.

"Please keep your fantasies to yourself." I said with anger before walking back to Leon's room.

"Chloe what did you draw?" Derek asked, she sighed.

"Them two, I thought they would look cute together okay!?" She fired back, Derek began laughing.

"My sister is not stupid enough to fall for a guy like that." He said, I stopped just outside Leon's door. Was I really? was I stupid enough to fall for him? No I don't think so. I walked into Leon's room, he had folded my clothes and placed them on his bed, Leon was walking back and forth from his closet paying to attention to me, I grabbed my clothes and maneuvered my way to the bathroom to change. I closed the door behind me, I pulled off my top and kinda just found myself staring at myself in the mirror, I felt like I couldn't recognize myself. I looked away from the mirror and pulled on my t-shirt, I took off the sweatpants and slipped on my jeans. I opened the bathroom door and picked up Leon's clothes, I poked my head into the living room to see everyone finally awake, Kit already had a cup of coffee so Chloe must have told him that I made some.

I opened Leon's door and saw him closing his bag, I placed the clothes on the desk, he came up to me, pick them up and handed them to me.

"Keep them." He said, I slightly blushed.

"Thanks." I said.

Minutes later we left, Leon placed his house keys in the landlord's office along with a professional note saying that he was "moving" out and all items in there can be used for the next person. Simon carried out what portable food Leon had in the fridge just in case we needed anything, with mine and Derek's appetite we could want food whenever. Tori and Simon got into the cab of the truck with Kit while the rest of us climbed onto the bed, this was honestly for the best the last we need is having the Edison Group coming after us in the middle of New York, it's the best to be on the run and always moving.

**Woop boring chapter, exciting things are coming though so be ready.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed :D**

**Kassy/MynxMoon**


	14. Chapter 14

I wasn't sure where we were headed but hopefully somewhere out of New York, even New Jersey would be fine just along as we were out of state.

Kit pulled up to a motel, oh great a musty old motel, we better be only here for the night. I jumped off the bed of the truck, everyone else followed me, I leaned against the truck, Leon beside me. Simon and kit went to get the room keys.

Tori and Chloe were talking I wasn't paying attention on what, being how rude Tori is I'm surprised her and Chloe have a friendship, I noticed Derek staring at me, I wanted to snap but he is my brother I have to be nice even if the wolf in me is raging.

"Is there something you need?" I asked in a low, very low voice, one only Derek could hear, he simply nodded. I walked past Leon, he grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Don't go too far." He said, I nodded, Derek gave Leon a angered look.

I followed Derek for about fifty feet until I stopped.

"What is it Derek?" I asked, he ran his hand through his bangs, his cold green eyes piercing my own.

"I'm not sure about that guy Rayna." He said, I was about to snap, I kept it held back.

"Ya know, Simon asked me that question too." I said, Derek's look started to vanish.

"What did you say?" He questioned, I burst out laughing.

"I told him that Leon is someone we can trust, simple as that." I said, I turned around and started walking back towards the truck, Derek grabbed my shoulder.

"I'll take your word for it, but if he screws up, he's done." He said, he walked past me. What was that all about? I understand he's protective of his friends but still gotta give Leon a chance. I walked back to the truck and Simon and Kit had just got back with the keys, Kit handed a key to Chloe.

"You know the drill." He said, of course, one room for the girls and one for the boys.

Wonderful, I'm stuck with the wicked witch of the South, kinda ironic. I followed Chloe and Tori to our room, the bold number said 3, I opened the door and felt for the light switch.

"These places never have actual lights, only lamps." Tori said as she walked past me and flicked on the lamp in the corner of the room. The room suddenly lit up, it was really dull, the walls a ugly beige, a red carpet that clashes terribly and white curtains over a single window. I really hope this is only for tonight the musty smell was already giving me a headache, Tori claimed the bed on the left as her own that left me and Chloe to decide who sleeps on the floor.

"You can have the bed." Chloe said, I shook my head.

"No, you can have Chloe, I'm pretty much a dog I can sleep on the floor." I said.

"You got that right." Tori muttered, I deal with her later, Chloe shook her head.

"Fine, let's compromise, we both sleep in the bed, it'll be like a sleepover." Chloe said with a smile, this girl gives off a sweet vibe unlike Tori. I smiled and nodded.

"Sure Chloe." I said, I guess I never really had a sleepover with a friend. I was always hidden away, I just can't remember where.

"Come on, dinner should be here already." Chloe said, Tori got off her bed and followed Chloe and I outside.

"Right they said they where in room- oh which one was it." She said, I inhaled, I could smell Derek for miles this wolf scent was strong.

"Room one." I said, Chloe looked over at me.

"H-How did yo-" She started but then stopped.

"Right, you're just like Derek." She said, we walked to the guys' room, I knocked.

"Come in." Simon said, I opened the door, Chloe and Tori walked in before I did. The food wasn't here like Chloe had thought but Kit said it should be here soon, I sat against the wall, Leon came and sat beside me.

"How you like bunking with the boys?" I asked, he laughed.

"They're okay, just it seems Derek has it out for me." He said, he was right about that, I'm not sure why though.

"How about you, how you like staying with Tori and Chloe?" He asked, I laughed this time.

"Chloe is great, it's Tori, she hates everyone." I said, he nodded agreeing with me.

"That girl is not a people person what so ever." Leon said, a knock on the door made made Chloe jump, Kit got up and answered it, thankfully it was our food, it was pizza.

Kit payed for it and placed the two boxes on the bed, I snagged a slice it should be good enough for me.

"You guys remember that one movies Chloe made us watch, the one about zombies?" Simon asked, Derek, and Tori nodded.

"Well if Chloe was with us in that situation, no one would die." Simon joked, Chloe looked up at him with anger.

"And who said I would help you?" She said crossing her arms over her chest, Simon laughed, I looked at Chloe with a confused look on my face.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked, I felt like an idiot but I really didn't know, now all eyes were on me, Leon placed a hand on my shoulder, I turned my head to him.

"Chloe can raise and control the dead." Leon sternly said, I widened my eyes, bad enough she can see ghosts but now she can raise rotting corpses, no wonder the poor thing is so skittish. It got a little quiet after that.

"Leon, I need to talk to you." Kit said suddenly breaking the silence, Leon agreed and let the room with Kit.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Simon said, Derek shrugged.

"Dad knows better, he's way out of my hearing range." Derek said, wait did he refer to Kit as "dad" he must have taken the father figure since we never knew our real father.

I stood up and left the room, I need to lie down this headache is beginning to become unbearable.

**Yaay chapter 14 :D**

**Something big is happening next chapter so stay updated!**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**

**Kassy/MynxMoon**


	15. Chapter 15

I opened the door and kicked off my shoes near the door. I climbed into the bed closest to the door since Tori claimed the other, I curled up under the covers, I could easily hear the others laughing and joking around. A knock on the door made me jump a little, I got up and stood in front of the door, I inhaled this smell was familiar, it was Leon, I opened the door.

"What is it Leon" I asked, he handed the clothes, I took them.

"Oh right, thanks." I said as I began to close the door, he stopped it before it closed.

"I have some news to tell you." He said, I opened the door and allowed him to come in, I placed the clothes on the bed. I suddenly heard everything go quiet, I grabbed my shoes and slipped them on.

"Come on." I said dragging him out of the room.

We walked about a block away from the motel, I had the weird feeling that we were being watched from somewhere, I inhaled to see if I smelled anyone but I didn't.

"Alright what was it?" I asked, he smiled.

"Kit has a friend that can get me the blood I need." He said, I kept frantically looking around.

"Oh, that's great." I said, Leon gave me an odd look.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, I nodded.

"Uh yeah, but if that's all you needed to tell me let's head back." I said, he agreed and we began heading back to the motel.

I walked beside Leon as we headed back, I looked behind me several times making sure we weren't being followed, we stopped in front of my motel room, we said our goodnight's and I walked back into the motel room, Chloe and Tori were still over at the other room so I'll hopefully be able to fall asleep in somewhat silence. I grabbed the my clothes from the bed and went into the bathroom to change, better to be safe then sorry if they walk in while I'm getting changed. I changed and left the bathroom, I placed my other clothes on the chair and stuck my shoes under the chair, I crawled under the warmth of the covers.

As soon as I got into the bed Chloe and Tori came through the door, thy immediately started getting ready for bed.

"I'm taking it first!" Tori said before grabbing her bag and dashing into the bathroom.

"Damn it Tori." Chloe muttered.

Minutes later Tori came out of the bathroom and Chloe went in. Chloe was in there for less than five minutes before she got out, as soon as she got out someone knocked on the door, I sniffed the air, can't mistake that scent it was my brother, Chloe opened the door.

"Oh hi Derek." She said blushing, he tried for a smirk.

"Just came to say goodnight." He said, he leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the lips before leaving, Chloe closed the door stating right at me.

"Jesus Chloe can't you keep that stuff private?" Tori hissed, Chloe's face twisted to anger as she fixated her gaze on Tori.

"Well that's kinda hard since I'm stuck with you all the time." She said, I wanted to try to fix the tension in the room but it was really no use. Chloe sighed and locked the door, she climbed into the bed and lay beside me.

"I'm sorry about Tori, Rayna." Chloe said, I turned to her.

"It's okay if she tries anything with me I wont hesitate to hit her." I said, Tori rolled her eyes at me and Chloe giggled. I got up off the bed and turned off the lamp, I climbed back into the bed and got under the blanket. It wasn't long before Chloe and Tori were out cold, me on the other hand, I still had the sickening feeling that we were being watched, I couldn't shake it no matter how hard I tried, I somehow fell asleep after being awake an extra hour just thinking.

I woke up and looked at the alarm clock on the beside table, my eyes focused on the red numbers, it was just after six, I got up and grabbed my clothes from the chair and made my way to the bathroom, I flicked on the light which blinded me for a second, Tori groaned and turned her sleeping body to face the door. I closed the door behind me, I quickly changed into my clothes and folded the comfy clothes Leon gave me, I left the bathroom and shut off the light, I placed the clothes on the chair and pulled on my sweater the shoes. I stepped outside and Leon was sitting on a plastic chair outside their room, I walked over to him and sat in the other plastic chair.

"Morning." He said rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he looked pale which was odd since his skin tone is usually a tannish colour.

"Are you feeling okay Leon?" I asked, he looked at me and shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm just going trough my blood too quickly and I'm starting to run out already." He said, a sudden thought came to mind.

"I can always manage when you have it, it'll be easy, I'll just let Kit know when you need more." I said, he looked over at me and smiled.

"That'll make my life much easier, I'm not the most organized person." He said, I was silent for a minute.

"Is there a certain time you'd prefer to have it?" I asked, he thought for a moment.

"Around five, when everyone eats." He said, I nodded agreeing.

There was one thing I still didn't understand, I mean the only way he survives is to drink blood but he still eats regular food, can he still digest it properly? It's a weird question to ask but I'm curious.

"Hey Leon, I have a quick question to ask." I said, he looked at me, he sighed.

"Go for it." He said, I took a deep breath.

"Why do you still eat regular food when the only way you get nutrients is to drink blood?" I asked not hesitating at all, he sighed once again.

"Because I still feel uncomfortable in this body, I wasn't born like this Rayna, I'm not like the rest of you." He said, I looked at him with an odd expression.

"I was experimented on, they made me.. into this." He said, I could feel the situation taking a downward spiral. I got up and walked up behind his chair and I wrapped my arms around him.

"It doesn't matter if you're not like the rest of us, what matters is that you're accepting who you are." I said keeping my voice calm, he took a deep breath.

"Thanks, I really needed that." He said before getting up and walking back into his room. I took a deep breath, I felt my face getting warm, why am I feeling so weird? It's like I have butterflies in my stomach, was that the expression I was thinking of? But why am I feeling like this? He's just a friend... right?

**Oh no, my mom is gonna slave me to write more.**

**Send halp.**

**Ahaha well bam chapter 15! Things are "heating up" next chapter so stay updated.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed :D**

**Kassy/MynxMoon**


	16. Chapter 16

I still sat outside, the cold morning air making my skin tingle.. Were those feelings really what my heart desires or were the false feelings developed by my brain? I always catch myself looking at him, there's just something about him.. I just can't tell what. I shook those thoughts from my mind, I don't have the time to over think about that.

I watched the cars go by, while thinking. I mean there wasn't anything else I could do everyone is still sleeping except Leon but.. I don't know if I can face him right now. I suddenly saw a black SUV slow down in front of our motel but it quickly sped away.

Not even five minutes later the same SUV came back but this time it stopped, I focused on listening.

"Is that Case 2109?" A man's voice asked.

"Yes but be quiet, shes a werewolf she'll probably hear you." The other said, too late I heard everything.. I stood up and turned to the motel rooms.

"Go get her you idiot." One of the men said, I stood still with my back turned to them, the guy came up behind me.

"Come on, you don't want to stay in this place do you? Come back and we will take care of you." He said, I swung a kick and my foot collided with his head. How the hell did I know how to do that!?

"We need back up now!" The guy in the SUV yelled into obviously a radio, I knocked on the door and Leon answered.

"Get everyone up, we have trouble." I said before rushing over to my room, I opened the door and quickly turned on the lamp.

"Tori, Chloe! Come on we gotta go!" I yelled, Chloe woke up looking around still in a sleepish state.

"What's wrong Rayna?" She asked groggily, I gave her a stern look.

"We have to go now!" I said and they both jumped out of bed, I ran out and knocked on the guys' door, Kit answered, I handed him the key and ran back to help Tori and Chloe get ready. I got back into the room and they rushed past me bags in hand, I went to go grab the clothes Leon had given me but they weren't there anymore.

"They are in my bag!" Chloe yelled as she tossed her bag into the back of the truck, I breathed a sigh of relief, now we just need for all of us to get out of here, my mind was spinning I had no idea what to do so I just stood there awkwardly as everyone packed up.

Kit got into the truck as did Simon and Tori, more cars pulled up as they did. We had no time to get in the back of the truck.

"Go! We'll find you guys later!" Derek said grabbing Chloe's hand and starting to run, I followed and Leon was in front of me.

I couldn't think, I just aimlessly followed. Derek stopped in front of a building, I heard a vehicle behind us. The fence would be easy to climb for three of us but Chloe on the other hand is small.

"Rayna do you think you can catch Chloe?" Derek asked, I hesitated.

"Uh.. I think so." I said, the revving of the engine was getting louder, I climbed over the fence and so did Leon. Derek picked up Chloe and light tossed her over the top of the fence, I thankfully caught her without her being injured in any way. The vehicle was onto us now.

"Damn it." Derek mumbled.

"Stay in that building, I'll be there soon." He said, we all nodded agreeing.

I may have forgotten all the time when we were kids, but there's still that feeling of wanting to listen to all your directions, you are my big brother after all.

Chloe, Leon and I ran to the building, it looked completely abandoned which is why Derek picked it, it'd be easy for Derek and I to maneuver through there. Leon opened the door and Chloe and I ran inside. Hopefully they didn't see us come in here that would be the worst case scenario.

We sat on the floor, I still couldn't think the adrenaline was still pulsating through me, I couldn't think straight. Chloe placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Rayna, are you okay?" She asked in a serious tone, I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, she suddenly wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm scared too don't worry he'll come back." She said, how'd she know I was worried about Derek? I sighed.

"I know." I said, she let me go and that's when Derek burst through the door.

"You're back already?" Chloe said, he nodded panting.

"I.. outran... them." He said between breaths, Chloe got up and hugged him.

"You've gotta stop doing things on your own." She said, he placed his hand on her head.

"I know Chloe, I know." He said.

I got up and walked away from the group, I needed to be alone for a while. Those.. thought's keep swimming around in my head and I don't know what to do, just being away from Leon's gaze may help.

I Walked into the other room and sat against the wall, these feelings are making me crazy but.. I can't tell him, I have no idea what he thinks of me. Even then now is not a good time to confess anything, I still have time to time to keep thinking.

Leon came into the room and sat beside me, why I needed to be alone... Mostly away from you.

"Rayn-" He started but then got back up, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me up. My face was now inches from his, my heart beat began to pick up. I could hear it thundering in my ears.

"What's wrong?" He asked, I broke our gaze.

"It's nothing.. I'm fine." I said, he placed his fingers under my chin and forced me to look at him.

"Please tell me what's wrong." He said, I took a deep breath.

"Rayna!" Chloe called, I pushed Leon away from me and went back into the other room.

"What Chloe?" I asked, she sighed.

"Derek said were staying the night here." She said, I gave Derek a look of anger.

"Alright." I said.

What was Leon trying to do? I could still feel my heart racing.. these feelings are not a lie.

I'm really falling for him.

**Gaah Chapter 16.**

**My Mom's gonna kill me.**

**She gonna make me write moreeeee.**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter anyways! :D**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. c:**

**Kassy/MynxMoon**


End file.
